Kyōshirō Fuji
(This page is under construction) Kyoshiro Fuji was the first 10th squad captain of the Gotei 13. He is part of the fanfic, Bleach: The Blade of Heaven ---- Personality He rarely talks to anyone except to close squad-mates, and also dislikes long chats, he enjoys night walks and loves salmon sushi. It is also known that his zanpakuto made the pools and waterfalls in the 10th division quarters. History He was the first 10th squad captain. Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As one of the first captain, he has great swordsmanship skills. Even though he rarely uses his sword, frequently using it for stronger opponents, his specialty is sword fighting. Enhanced Strength He is able to knock down 3 vice captains and 6 seated officers without his zanpakuto. '''Advanced Growth Rate Immense Spiritual Power His sprititual aura has blue color and has the ability to freeze weaker opponents, it also takes the form of a wolf-like creature(like his bankai spirit) and it can be quite devastating. '''Kido Master It is known that his kido skills are far superior to an average captain. Zanpakuto His Zanpakuto takes the form of an ordinary katana with blue sheath and blue guard, he usually carries it around his waist. Shikai '' Chigiri'' (bloody mist) It's Shikai command is "evaporate" (jouchaku),the standard katana transforms into a transparent blue one and glows in a bluish color. Shikai Abilities It's shikai is able to conrol both water, ice and vapor. When he commands "evaporate" once more, the blade of his zanpakuto will evaporate and will leave blue colored vapor in mid-air which could be used for offensive and defensive purposes. The vapors released can freeze opponents and could also slash though them. By also slashing his zanpakuto diagonally, the blade once again returns and could also still be evaporated, adding vapor in mid-air. According to him he could only restore his zanpakuto every 3 minutes. ' Special Abilities' anrankushi no kiri (killing mist) The blue vapor now becomes darker in color, it surrounds the opponent and suffocates him, the vapor has sheer temperatures, so opponent apparently gets encased in ice with still inside the mist, lastly the mist surrounding the ice will turn violet and slashes the opponent by taking the form of a huge blade. ookami no fubuki(wolf's blizzard) The vapor returns as the zanpakuto's blade, as Kyoshiro raises his zanpakuto up, it glows light blue, apparently getting vapor from the atmosphere, once done, he slams his zanpakuto in the ground creating a blue wave, apparently water, when it hits the opponent, the water will freeze and from his zanpakuto will come an ice-like wolf which will engulf the opponent in a blizzard. This makes almost the entire battlefield frozen, after that, the ice will shatter and create shinning blue vapors in mid-air, the opponent seems to have shattered into many pieces. saigo hyouji no kiri(final display of the mist) This is apparently the last ability of his shikai, here he stabs the ground with his zanpakuto and creates 3 massive pillars of water surrounding his opponent, after which, the water will twist and freeze into ice after that, it will shatter and create once again, shinning vapors. Bankai soon to be revealed Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami Category:Character